121 Days
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: Fuyuumi Tenten has 121 days to live after her encounter with Fate. She continues to live her life normally, during that period of time. Till a certain Hyuuga had to make his entrance. NejiTen, with a hint of SasuSaku, NaruHina and ShikaIno.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten here!

I want to say Arigatou to you, for reading my new fan fiction!

This one's going to pain me in the heart, but I'm going to write it anyway, since, well. Yeah NejiTen. You get the point.

Oh and by the way! The day in this Fan fiction is the 10th November! Please note this, ok? Thanks!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! And if you want, review!

I won't update till I get **10 reviews**!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

10th November **(I stated it here anyway.)**

Meet Fuyuumi Tenten.Your average 16 year old, studying in Konoha High School. She leads a good life, great friends, perfect grades, wonderful family… Yup. She led an awesome life. Key word here is: Led.

She has a family of five, her mother, Asakura Kahoko, her mother, Fuyuumi Len, her father, Fuyuumi Shoko, her older sister, and Fuyuumi Ayame, her younger sister. She was the middle daughter, and the perky one.

Then there were her best friends. Haruno Sakura, the intelligent and beautiful one. Hyuuga Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress and the cute one. Yamanaka Ino, the gorgeous and artistic one. They were always together.

She had straight A, like Sakura, though Sakura was an A star student.

**--- With Tenten ---**

Three Shinigamis dressed in black hovered above the brunette. "That's the girl right? The one who s going to die soon?" The first one giggled. **(A/n: Sadistic shinigami.)**

"Yup! Our lady Fate has already decided!" The second one checked the death list.

"Fate?! Argh, I hate that woman! She's always making last minute decisions! Like this one!" The third one groaned. "Who knows what she'll do next?!"

**-Meanwhile-**

A girl with brown hair tied up in two perfect twin buns and beautiful russet brown eyes, stood at the traffic light, waiting for the green man.

"Ding!" It went, allowing her to cross the road and to school**. (A/n: The traffic light is just opposite the school!)** She carried her light brown bag in one hand and started to walk across, but stopped in the middle of the road when she heard her sister's voice. (A/n: The traffic light takes a really long time before it turns red again.)

"Tenten-neesan!" Her younger sister waved at her and ran towards the traffic light.

"Ah! Ayame-neechan" Tenten turned around to see her brown hair sister, with fiery red eyes run towards her.

"Tenten-nees…" Ayame stopped dead in her tracks. Warm blood splattered across her petite and pale face. Tenten's blood. She looked down at her dear sister's cold body, life-less on the hood of a red car. "Tenten-neesan!" Ayame screamed in horror as students from Konoha High School gathered round. The green man blinked and started to turn blood red.

It all happened so fast. A speeding red car had knocked Tenten down. Her blood had split on the window screen.

Tenten was… 'Dead'.

------------------------------------------ End of Prologue. --------------------------------------------

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I hope you liked the beginning!

And please note. Tenten isn't dead. Yep. She didn't! Serious! Otherwise she'd … Well. Not going to tell! If you want me to update, **10 reviews**!

Yay! Well. Yeah. I have nothing else to say except… I am so darn confused about my life…

_Ciao_ and Ja ne Minna-san!

Xoxo Happy New Year!

Tennie-chan


	2. Meeting with Fate and Neji

**121 Days: Meeting Fate.**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Banzai! Neh! I got my 10th review! Woohoo!

Hands out sushi to all those nice people **(A/n: Gomen ne if you don't like sushi! I like it so yeah… Sorry!)**

I have been really busy with all that's going on… school just started, once again… I have tuition and piano… Thinking violin and archery… Hmmm… Thus! I might not be able to update that often! Ack!

**Thanking**: **GossipgalMishi, SassySaku** (Yeah! Woohoo**!), i'll someday kill you, mewmewmemint, Torture Cat **(Was that a good or bad review? Sorry! I can be a real airhead at times!)** , CheayNae, mappsgo, XxnejixtentenxZ, Higura Natsume and RyaHueKeeper** for the lovely reviews!

**Dedication**: To **GossipgalMishi** for the first review! Next up, **SassySaku**! For always reviewing my stories! Hugs!

**P.S**: I wrote this in quite a rush, so sorry if it's crappy! I don't know the results yet!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(With Tenten)**

'Mmmm… What a nice dream… Eh… What am I lying on…? Soft, Fluffy… Sigh. How comfortable…' Tenten opened her chocolate brown eyes and flipped herself over to see…

"CLOUDS?!" Tenten exclaimed, her voice echoing throughout the very, very white place.

"Hmmm. That was sooner than expected, wasn't it?" She heard a sweet voice say. Tenten turned around to see a beautiful woman, with long, straight and silky silver hair, wearing a lovely glittery dress that had a ribbon tied around her waist to compliment it.

"Ano… What was?" Tenten asked, confusion filling her voice. "And who are you and where am I?"

"Hmmm? Oh. Sorry! Let me introduce myself. My name is Fate. And you're here in heaven!" She laughed, like it was a normal thing that happened every minute… or day.

"Hea…" Tenten got cut off by little 'angels' dressed in gothic black.

"Fate! Why did you call us up here for?!" The third one asked angrily. **(A/n: I mentioned them in my pervious chapter, remember? And the third one hates Fate.)**

"Oh. Let me introduce them as well…" Fate pointed to the little munchkins.

"I can do it myself. Hi. My name is Death. I manage the underworld! These are my little helpers, Scythe and List." He pointed towards the first, who smiled and waved, and then at the second, who adjusted his spectacles.

Tenten gulped. "D-Death?"

"Yup! That's my name! It's a pleasure to take your life!" He said rather happily.

"Death! Stop it. You're scaring her! And I called you up here because… It wasn't her turn! It was the panda in the wild!! Poachers have started to hunt it for money, so I thought. Might as well send it to heaven! And her turn isn't till 121 days! List, double check!" Fate screamed.

"So? So?! Do I kill the panda now?" Scythe asked, really happily. **(A/n: Like I said. Sadistic shinigami.)**

"Don't use the word kill! It's so… harsh. Call it… Erm. Send it to paradise." Death scolded Scythe. **(A/n: And that comes from death. Weird.)**

"So what about her...?" List asked.

"I'll send her back down… For at least another 121 days, then you send her back to heaven, got it? If you send her to hell, I'll tell on you." Fate told Death. **(A/n: Wow. Fate is kinda childish!)**

"Send me down? What do you mea…NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?!" Tenten screamed as her soul dropped back down to earth, and back into her body.

"See you in a few months!" Fate shouted from heaven.

(In Hospital, Tenten's room.)

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." Was the first sound Tenten heard when she actually awoke. Her hand twitched when she tried to move it. She saw the dull ceiling of the hospital room. She couldn't move.

"So… She might not wake up… Her ribcage is broken and her hands are fractured.

'Hmmm?' Tenten thought as she turned her head to the door.

"So you're saying. Tenten might not wake up?! Can't you do anything?"

'Okaasan?' She thought when she heard the familiar voice of her mother.

"It depends on her will to live. Fate as well. Let's hope that it helps her." The voice belonged to a doctor, which Tenten presumed was.

'Yeah… Fate sure helped.' Tenten rolled her lovely brown eyes and turned back to the conversation outside of the wooden door.

"… Alright… Can we see our daughter?" her father asked.

"Hai." The doctor opened the door, only to see an awake Tenten. He dropped his clipboard. "Impossible… She couldn't have awoken this fast…" He said in utter disbelief.

"Tenten!" her mother rushed to her side. "Daijoubu deska?" She asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just a little pain and I can't turn around, that's all." Tenten replied, with a huge smile on her face.

"That's good to hear…" Her father heaved a sigh of relief as her mother cried.

"Ayame and Shoko will be so happy. They have been crying at home you know…" She choked.

"Tell them I'm alright, will you?" Tenten asked her mother, who nodded. "Arigatou, Okaasan! You'd better go back first. They'd love to hear the news… Besides visiting hours will soon be over." Tenten said.

"Yeah." Her mother wiped her tears away. But your father and I have something to do overseas… We can't cancel it, no matter how much I want to… I'll send Shoko and Ayame here everyday, ok?" Her mother clutched onto Tenten's hand.

"Hai." Tenten smiled.

"Alright… We'll be off now… Take care Tenten!" Her mother said as she walked out of the white room.

Tenten thought about the 121 days given to her before she dies for good. 'Wait… Won't that be on my…' She gulped. 'Birthday?! I'll die on my birthday?! What a good way to end my life.' She thought sarcastically as she dozed off.

**---x the Next Day. X---**

"TENTEN! WAKE UP! TENNIE!" She felt somebody shaking her rather roughly.

"H-huh? Sakura? Hinata? Ino? What are yo… ITAI!" Tenten creamed in pain as Sakura hugged Tenten with her enormous strength.

"We heard you were awake and we came! Thank god…" Sakura let go of Tenten, who was now crying and muttering something about her other ribs being broken.

"We're glad!" Ino said cheerfully, standing behind the crying Sakura.

"H-Hai! Are you going to be alright?" Hinata asked.

"Erm… Yeah." Tenten lied through gritted teeth. She didn't want to worry her best friends or anything. "Eh. Who's that?" She pointed to a boy near the door, folding his arms across his chest. He had pale lavender eyes like Hinata, and long silky jet-black hair which was loosely tied up at the end.

"Oh! G-Gomen… This is my c-cousin, Hyuuga Neji…" Hinata introduced.

"Oh. Hi Neji! My name is Fuyuumi Tenten! Nice to meet you!" She smiled.

"Hn." He ignored her.

She turned towards the girls. "He isn't very social, nor nice is he?" She asked, making the word 'nice' able to be heard from where he stood at.

"Uh huh!" Sakura and Ino nodded their heads in agreement, while Hinata looked over at the now pissed off Neji. Sakura and Ino then noticed how angry Neji actually was.

"I t-think that was a bad idea Tennie…" Sakura said.

"Why?" Tenten asked as Neji slammed the door behind him. "Opps."

'What's her/ his problem?!' Tenten and Neji thought.

"So anyway. Tenten?" Sakura's cheerful voice rang.

"Huh? Sorry! Spacing out here!" Tenten smiled a silly one.

"It's ok. As I was saying, I am going to accept Sasuke's offer!" Sakura squealed.

"Offer?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. You missed out on a lot! Sakura was asked to be Sasuke's girlfriend!" Ino cheered for her best friend.

"I see! Congrats Sakura!' Tenten grinned. "I'd love to clap and all but…" She looked at her wounded and bandaged hands.

"Nah. It's alright..." Sakura tossed the topic aside.

"So... When will you be out?" Hinata asked, her little hands clasped together.

"... Most probably my life..." Tenten muttered, causing Sakura, Ino and Hinata to say... "Huh?"

"Oh nothing! Quite a long while I guess... Not too sure about it..." Tenten looked out of the window and at the beautiful, blue sky, wanting to get out of the hospital and wander around for as long as she could.

"Oh, I see! Then once you get out girl. We'll have to go for some serious shopping!" Ino said cheerfully, not noticing Tenten was feeling quite down, not till Sakura jabbed Ino and told her about it at least.

"Ah! Gomen ne, Tenten! I was just... I'm sorry..." Ino looked at Tenten.

"No... It's nothing..." Tenten sighed, looking at the door Neji had slammed before.

"O-Oh... That's Neji... My cousin..." Hinata's eyes wandered around the room and her hands started to fidget.

"Eh. But how'd meet him?" She asked out of sheer curiousity.

"Meet who, Tennie?" Sakura smiled.

"That Neji dude." Tenten replied.

"Through Hinata!" Ino answered as Tenten nodded and turned her head towards Neji, who looked back at her.

"Do you... think he is freaky or hate him in anyway?" Ino asked.

"Nope. He's normal. Except a little cold, but still ok I guess. And for the hate part... Not too sure."Tenten answered, putting one of her little fingers to her lips.

"Wow. That makes you one of the first people ever to think that!" Sakura said. "We hated him at first. But he was ok after a while. I guess." She added on.

"Really?" Tenten asked, feeling a little sorry, but not too much. "But he seems to have dealt with it..."

"Y-Yeah... Ano. I must go now... My father will kill me if I go home too late..." Hinata said shyly and softly, as usual. Tenten giggled. **(A/n: Hinata promised her father she'd be home at 2pm.)**

"Alright. You two have plans too right? I presume with Shikamaru and Sasuke?" Tenten asked, grinning at the two blushing girls.

"Uh... right! Oh! I almost forgot! Your sisters came over just now while you were asleep. They didn't want to wake you up or anything, so they gave this to us. They wanted to pass it to you!" Sakura put a card and a bouquet of flowers on Tenten's bedside table.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan! And Ja ne, Minna-san!" Tenten smiled warmly as they left the room. Tenten looked at the open card.

Shoko:

Konnichiwa Tenten-neechan!

Hope you are feeling better! We're sorry we didn't wake you up. We'll be sure to do so if we see you sleep! Hahas! So anyway. We'll be coming tomorrow! Ja ne!

-Shoko

Tenten smiled.

Ayame:

Gomen ne Tenten-neesan!

I'm soooo sorry! If I hadn't called out to you, you'd wouldn't be in hospital! Please forgive me! I'm really sorry! Please don't hate me...

-Ayame.

Tenten's smile turned into a frown when she read it. 'Why would I be mad at her?' She thought, and then sighed as she turned to look at the outside world once more.

"I want to be out there..." She muttered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry! Kinda crappy ending right? I know... Sighs.

Well. Yeah... I wrote High School Problem, chapter 9 on paper already! Going to type it in later on... going to take a long nap now...

**(Yawn)**

Tenten: Hey!

Tennie: Hey Tenten! What do you think of Neji?

Tenten: Erm... He's ok... just a little anti social. That's all!

Tennie: Reallyyyy... Hee hee.

Tenten: Huh?

Tennie: Nothing! So. What do we do now?

Tenten: I don't know... Maybe end it?

Tennie: Good idea!

Tenten: Wait. You wanted to say something about **TENTEN FOREVER** right?

Tennie: Oh right! Thanks for reminding me!

Tenten: No problem!

Tennie: Alright. To **TENTEN FOREVER**. Don't worry, ok? Don't be sad... cheer up! Your stories are good!

Tenten: That was nice...

Tennie: I guess... She was feeling real down and all... Please read her fan fictions! They are good and nice!

Tenten: Uh huh. NejiTen right?

Tennie: Yup! So anyway. Let's end this!

Tenten: Right!

**(Both take out a kunai and throws it at the camera screen)**

Both: JA NE!

**(Tape destroyed)**


	3. Taste of Freedom?

**121 Days: A taste of Freedom?**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I felt like writing this story today, because I had the motivation to! Heehee. I really hope that you like it, dear reader! Smile!

-Tennie

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tenten sighed in her messy white hospital bed. She looked over at the calender that she had asked her sisters to put on the bedside table yesterday.

'I have 114 days left...' She thought, closing her russet brown eyes, before opening them,and looking out of the window, at the garden. She looked at the blooming flowers in there, the people playing around, before looking at her legs, which were still wrapped up in bandages. She sighed once again, wanting very much to move her legs.

"Come in..." She muttered as she heard a knock on the door. "Ohaiyo." She smiled sweetly. "Neji."

"Ohaiyo. Hinata-sama couldn't come today because she went for a meeting with Hiashi-sama." He came in with a basket loaded with fruits in it. "So this is for you." He put it on her bedside table, before picking the calender up. "What's with the crosses?" He asked, his pupil-less white eyes turning to look at her.

"Huh? Oh!" She hesitated. "T-That's nothing!" She smiled a clumsy one. "It's just that I'm marking the days I... erm... The days that have passed before I can get out of here!" She lied.

"Then what's with this marking?" He flipped to a page where she had circled 'March 9'.

"T-That's my birthday!" She replied.

"Hn." He set it down and she heaved a sigh of relief. "Do you... hate being in here?"

"Yeah... I want to walk and all, go out, but I can't walk now..." She looked at her legs. "Eh! You're going now?" She said as she saw him leave the room.

"I'll be right back." He said, shutting the door behind him.

"Huh?" She looked at the door, confused.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(A few minutes later)**

Neji came back into her room, with a wheel chair.

"Eh! You took that wheel chair?!" Tenten's eyes widened.

"Yeah..." He said, holding out his hand to help her get on it.

"Arigatou..." She smiled widely, before taking his hand. "Oof!" Her butt fell onto the chair.

"Alright. Where do you want to go?" He asked Tenten, who was reaching out to tie her hair back up in it's trade mark buns. **(A/n: She had let it down in her room!)**

"The garden!!!" She giggled at him, but he still seemed indifferent. She sighed. "Dude. You really need to show more emotions." She looked at him with bored looking eyes.

"Hn." He replied.

"And a new vocabulary..."

"Hn."

"And more facial expressions..."

"Hn."

"Do you have a girl friend?"

He stopped pushing the chair and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Finally you react!!!" She laughed.

"Hn." He started to push it again.

"But seriously. Do you have one?"

"No."

"Wow..."

"What?"

"It's interesting... to see somebody like you without a girlfriend..." She grinned.

"Hn."

"Ooh! I like this song!" Tenten listened to the song which was playing. "Frederic Chopin's Fantaisie, Impromptu! I love it!"

"It's interesting..."

"Huh?"

"To see somebody like you liking classical music..."

"Huh. Very funny Neji. Can't I like classical once in a while?" She gave a 'hmph' as Neji smirked.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" She grumbled.

"I am not your horse."

"C'mon!" She giggled. "Go on, horsy!"

Neji frowned a frown longer than what he'd normally do. "Hn."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Woah!" Tenten's eyes widened at the sight of a garden full with a variety of flowers.

"What's with you and flowers? You sound like a little kid." Neji looked down at the brunette, who looked back up at him.

"First off, they are pretty. Second, I am not a kid!" Tenten yelled.

"Hn. Then the accident must have made part of you into a child..." Neji teased as Tenten puffed her cheeks up.

"The accident didn't do anything, Neji!!!"

"Then you must have always been this childish."

"Damned it!" She waved her fists around.

"Here." Neji held out a flower he had picked for her.

"Arigatou!" She took it from his hands.

"Sudden change in attitude huh?"

"Screw you."

"Hn."

"But you know you aren't allowed to pick flowers from this garden right?"

"Hn. I'll take that risk."

"Man, Hyuugas have nothing to be afraid off huh?"

"Except my cousin."

"Oh yeah! Naruto..." Tenten sweat dropped. "Anyway, since you said to take the risk..." Tenten picked another flower.

"That applies to Hyuugas only."

Tenten's eye twitched. "You should have told me earlier..."

"Then let's go."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

"Huh?" Tenten looked at him with childlike innocence. "You Hyuugas really like to suprise us huh?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Wow... how the hell do you know about all these places in the hospital, Neji?" Tenten looked at the city, which now looked sooo small. **(A/n: The hospital is high up on a hill!)**

"Map..." He held a pamplet up and she froze.

"E...heh...heh heh..." Her eye twitched. "It's beautiful anyway... but it'll be much nicer if it was the sight of a mountain or something... Some place with a better view than well... a city with smoke emitting from it."

"You like nature?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It's nice... and relaxing..."

"Wow. Another interesting point."

"And... what is that?!" She glared.

"Most girls hate forests and all, screaming bout bugs."

"Yeah... And your point is...?"

"You don't."

"uh huh. Very observant..." She rolled her russet brown eyes.

"Hn."

"Thanks... anyway." She looked down for awhile, but tilted her head back up and smiled.

"Hm?" He asked. "You said something?"

"Thanks! For bringing me out her and all..." She gave a sad smile.

"Do you... want to go back now?"

"No... Just a while. A while more..." She sighed.

"Ok..."

"Eep!" Tenten sat up straight as her cell phone began to vibrate, then play 'Shooting Star'.

"Moshi moshi?" She answered. "Tenten here!"

"TENNIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice screamed from the phone so loud that even Neji could hear it.

"Sakura-chan? Chill..." Tenten spoke into the phone, covering the mouth piece.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHILL?! YOU AREN'T IN YOUR ROOM! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sakura asked with a really, really worried tone.

"I'm with somebody... We're coming back soon. Just wa-"

"Ooh! A boy?" Her tone changed and Tenten blushed.

"Yeah..." She replied, looking at Neji who was staring down at her.

"Yatta! For once in her life... Fuyuumi Tenten agrees to be out on a date with a boy!!!" Sakura announced through the phone.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"Tenten yelled, Neji raised his eyebrows.

"Anyway, be back here soon, ok?" Sakura spoke.

"Sure! See you!" Tenten ended the call. "Well, should we go back now?"

"Hn." He started to push the wheel chair.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ah Tennie! Oh my...Neji was the one with you?! Wow..." Sakura's emerald-green eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah..." Tenten was pushed near her bed.

"I'll be off now..." Neji told her.

"Alright! Ja ne, Neji!" Tenten smiled and waved good bye. "Thanks for everything again!!!"

"So anyway, how was it?" Sakura smirked.

"I had a taste of freedom there!" Tenten replied, leaving Sakura confused.

"Taste of... freedom?" Sakura repeated as Tenten nodded her head.

"My first taste..."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at the sily looking Tenten.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Wah!

Gomen ne minna-san, I kind of rushed through with the ending so yeah... it didn't turn out that good!

(Slumps down onto my work desk)

I'm tired...

And I still have piano and tuition to come tomorrow...

How I hate this year...

(Sighs)

Anyway, Tenten was talking about her first taste of freedom since she entered the hospital, ok? Please don't get confused!!!

And please vote on the poll featured on my profile! It determines my next story! And once I reach 20 votes on it, I'll close the poll! The story leading so far is...

'Goddesses aren't meant for humans? Think...again.'

Yatta! I wanted to write Seiso Academy as well though...

Oh! And I have this new Idea for a oneshot, so I'll write it before the rest, because I already have it all out on paper! Hee hee.

Please review! Reviews make this girl happy!!! Well... Reviews as well as anime... Neji... Pandas... Neji... Weapons... Neji... Fan fictions... Neji... Music... Neji... Violins... Neji... (Continues on)

Tenten: Hey Neji?

Neji: ...

Tenten: Do you think we should end it for her?

Neji: hn.

Tennie: Wait no!!! I want to continue first!!!

Tenten: But you'll most probably take up a lot of time right?

Tennie: No!!! Please let me continue!!!

Tenten: (Sigh) Fine...

Tennie: Alright! So where was I? Oh right. Manga... Neji... Imeem... Neji... My boy friend... Neji... My friends on Imeem... Neji...

Tenten: Done?

Tennie: Yeah...

Tenten: Alright!

Neji: Hn.

(Tenten and Tennie does the Hitachin twins bored eyes)

Neji: What?

Tennie: He seriously needs more vocabulary...

Tenten: Expressions...

Tennie:Oh, add in a love life.

Tenten: Aren't you going to give him one?

(Neji twitches)

Tennie: Yup!

Neji: With who?

Tenten: Yeah... who?

Tennie: Merissa! (Laughs maniacally)

Tenten / Neji: who's that?

Tennie: Somebody... (Still laughing)

Tenten: Ok... (Takes a kunai out)

Neji: Hn. (Goes into the Jyuuken stance)

Tennie: Just joking guys! Tenten! Put that beautiful kunai down! Neji! Don't do the Jyuuken!!!

Tenten/ Neji: Hn.

Tennie: (Sweat drops) Dudes? This is a NejiTen story.

Tenten: Oh yeah!

Neji: Hn.

(Tennie twitches)

Tennie: Alright! Ja ne Minna-san!

Tenten: Ja ne!

Neji: (does the Jyuuken on the digital camera)

Digital Camera: (Crys?) Bzzz...

Tennie/ Tenten: NEJIII!

Neji: Hn.

**(Tape destryed by Hyuuga Neji)**


	4. Tastes

**121 Days: Tastes.**

Konnichiwa Minna-san desu!

Gomen ne for not updating this earlier! x.x Well... I'm doing it now, right:D Enjoy this chapter, yes:D

-Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"W-What did you say you want to eat?" Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura's eye twitched, as they asked their friend, who was currently lying in a plain, pure white hospital bed, in unison. Fuyuumi Tenten just shurrged as she opened her russet brown eyes, greeted by the sight of two high school girls, staring at her curiously, as if she were some sort of rare animal on exhibit in the zoo.

"I said..." The brunette gave a soft sigh. "I wanted to eat a squid-filled crepe and a crab flavored waffle..." Tenten repeated herself as Ino and Sakura hugged each other, crying and screaming, saying 'Tenten has finally cracked.'

"U-Um... Y-You don't have a fever... Tenten-chan..." The Hyuuga heiress took her best friend's temperature. Tenten slumped down onto her bed.

"I am not sick..." She said with a tired tone in her voice. "I just felt like I wanted to eat them when I woke up this morning!" She added on.

"Her brain has been scrambled in the accident..." Ino gave an anime cry.

"Yes... It's unfortunate..." Sakura followed suit.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Tenten grumbled and hugged her pillow, as the door creaked open, and a hot Hyuuga prodigy walked in. "Ah! Hey Neji!!!" Tenten's face lit up immediately.

"Hey Neji?! When did the two of you get so familiar?!" Ino and Sakura shouted in unison, as Neji gave a 'Yo.' to Tenten, before Tenten and himself stared at the duo.

"When... you guys didn't come and he came to visit me...?" Tenten answered, lifting a brow.

"Oh. Then Neji might know about you problem?" Ino asked, putting her perfectly manicured hands at her hips.

"I don't have one!" Tenten retorted, throwing her pillow in Ino's direction.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ino covered her face, as Sakura walked over to Neji.

"She wanted to eat squid-filled crepes and crab flavored waffles." She sighed and Neji raised an eyebrow.

"She's cracked!" Ino threw her arms up into the air.

"A-Ano... W-We think the accident must have changed hehr taste buds..." Hinata addded on as Tenten's jaw dropped.

"Hina-chan!!! Not you too!!!" Tenten looked at Hinata in disbelief.

"Cure her will you?" Sakura sighed as she looked at Neji.

"I. Don't. Have. To. Be. Cured." Tenten squinted her eyes like Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata's boyfriend, would.

"Oh yes, you do Tennie! Your taste buds are weird beyond weird!!!" Ino shook Tenten as Hinata gave a slight 'ah!'.

"P-Please... st-stop... sh-sh-shaking me..." Tenten had spirals in her eyes.

"Oh! I know!" Sakura smirked an evil one, before leaning towards Neji, and whispered something into his ear. Neji raised a brow. "GO ON! DO IT!" Sakura gave an evil grin.

"What? I got a bad... feeling..."Tenten stared at Neji and Sakura, as Neji walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Ino and Sakura jumped up and down as Hinata blushed bright red.

"YAY!!! TENNIE'S GOT HER FIRST KISS!" Sakura cheered as Neji broke away, leaving a blushing and dizzy Tenten.

"Wh-Wha?" Tenten asked before flopping down onto the bed, partially unconcious.

"What do you feel like eating no-now?" Hinata asked Tenten.

"C-Chocolate ice-cream with heavenly whipped cream..." Tenten answered, still blushing furiously.

"YATTA! SHE'S CURED!" Sakura and Ino cheered even louder as Neji stared at Tenten.

'Dear Kami in heaven... Neji stole my first kiss today... It was really nice... will I have this nice a time again in the next 97 days?' Tenten thought, before blacking out.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Hello People. :D

We have all learned one thing today. Neji isn't shy about giving Tenten his first kiss, or stealing hers either.

-Snickers-

Did you like it? And I'm sorry for the short chapter... I had no inspiration... then I felt like eating chocolate with wasabi in it... Weird... Anyway... ONTO THE GODDESSES FIC!

-Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten


End file.
